Four Anamictronics and a Baby
by Empv
Summary: Circus Baby found a human baby in her gallery and she dosen't know what to do with it.Follow Circus Baby and her friends on a journey to find what to do with a human baby
1. Chapter 1:A Noise

"Well ,another successful day ! Time to go back to our galleries." said Circus Baby. "No way I wanna have more fun!!" said Funtime Freddy. "Freddy, let's listen to what C.B has to say." said Bon Bon ,the puppet on Funtime Freddy's hand ."Come on,I wanna have more fun." whines Funtime Freddy. "You can play with me Fred." said Funtime Foxy being sweet. "Aww, thanks Fox." said Funtime Freddy as he follows Funtime Foxy "Well I'm going to my gallery to teach my children some of my graceful dance." said Ballora as she spins around like a ballerina , dancing away ." Goodbye." said Circus Baby. "When everyone leaves, it's always quiet." thought Circus Baby as she went to her gallery. "The undergrounds have never been this quiet." she said to herself as she was about to get into position. When she got into position, she heard a strange sound it sounded like somebody's crying..


	2. Chapter 2:Discovery

Circus Baby moved slowly towards where the crying noise was coming from. She walked along and the crying noise got louder which meant she was getting closer. When she made it there,she found an open card board box "Has one of the Bidybabs gotten stuck in a box again?" groaned Circus Baby. She looked to see if it was inside. It turned out to be some tiny human with a white thing wrapped around it's butt. The tiny human stared at her and Circus Baby stared back at it. The tiny human cried again. "No ,no it's okay." said Circus Baby. She picked up the tiny human suddenly, it stoped crying. "I gotta tell everybody about this( looking down at the baby) thought Circus Baby.


	3. Chapter 3:What is that

As Circus Baby walked ,with the small creature in her hands, towards her friends. Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy just stared at it for a while then got scared.

"Um ,C.B what is that thing?" asked Funtime Freddy ,who's felt a shiver down his robot spine.

"Oh." said Ballora as she puts a hand on her face. "You idiot it's a baby!" yelled Ballora .

"Oh ,what's a baby?" asked Funtime Freddy . Bon-Bon put his face on his hand "What Ballora is trying to say is that a baby is like a mini of a human."explained Bon-Bon.Funtime Freddy lift an eyebrow in confusion "Oh ,whatever ,it is like a mini human just like how I'm a mini version of a rabbit." continued Bon-Bon.

"Ohhhhh." ...I still don't get it." said Funtime Freddy

"Well ,whatever it is ,we got to take care of it." said Circus Baby.

"Aw ,man ,do we have to?" said Funtime Freddy.

"Me and Funtime Foxy are working on a new act." said Funtime Freddy

"Well, it needs us!" yells Circus Baby.

"Alright fine." said Funtime Freddy.


	4. Chapter 4:Names

Ballora was with the baby. She was holding it on her lap. She let the baby play with the Minireenas clapping hands and giggling. The baby wore herself out and fell asleep on Ballora's chest.

Funtime Freddy came in the room.

"Hey Ballora.",Funtime Freddy greeted her loudly."

"Shhhhhhh.", shushed Ballora,"The baby's sleeping."

"Oh sorry.", whispered Funtime Freddy with a lower voice.

"So ,what do you want?", said Ballora.

"Well, I've been thinking that we should name the baby." , explained Funtime Freddy.

"That's a great idea.",said Ballora

"Okay, let's see...how about Funtime Baby?", shouted Funtime Freddy.

"Really, we need come up with a HUMAN name ,not a anamictornic name ,like we have." Ballora was dismayed.

"Oh ,my bad! Hmm, is it a girl or a boy?", asked Funtime Freddy.

"Girl.", answered Ballora .

"Okay, well, I always like the name Michelle.",said Funtime Freddy.

"Well, Michelle it is."said Ballora.


	5. Chapter 5:I Think We Should Return It

Circus Baby was looking out the window to see if the sun had come up.

"What's the matter, Baby?", asked Ballora.

Circus Baby turned around to face Ballora. "Oh,hey,Ballora.", greeted Circus Baby",. "Is the child with you?", she continued.

"No.Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy are taking care of it by performing their magic tricks.",said Ballora ,using her fingers to make quotation marks.

Circus Baby chuckled.

"Hey ,uh ,are you okay?",asked Ballora.

"Yeah,it's just that I'm worried about the sun. When it comes up,the baby will need us. We're not it's parents and without us or it's parents it could die.",explained Circus Baby.

"Oh,Circus Baby,do you want to get help to care for the child? If you want to .. we will figure it out together,I mean I'm not against your choice..we can find somebody to take it to, if you want.",said Ballora.

Circus Baby thought about it. She knew Ballora was right. She found the baby and already didn't want to care for it? Circus Baby looked over at Ballora "I'll think about it." Circus Baby Said.


	6. Chapter 6:Little Audience

Meanwhile at the Funtime Gallery~

"Hello, Welcome to the Funtime show.", announced Funtime Freddy, "I'm Funtime Freddy and this is my partner, Funtime Foxy. Our magic trick today is that I will chop Funtime Foxy in half!"

He brought out his saw.

"Pssst..Freddy,we can't show violence to the baby.", whispered Bon-Bon.

"Bon-Bon, this isn't violence. Its just a magic trick.", explained Funtime Freddy.

"But a saw counts for violence.", said Bon-Bon.

Freddy looked at the saw,then, looks at Michelle. She was looking straight at it "Alright then..no saw.", Funtime Freddy puts the saw away. "How about I'll do the knife in mouth trick!", Funtime Freddy smiling on his face, looked hopeful.

"Still, not okay.", said Bon-Bon as he crossed his arms.

Funtime Freddy growled in anger, "Then what am I'm suppose to do!?! That's the only magic tricks I have that plead my audience!..How about this?", said Funtime Foxy. She pulls out of her mouth different colors of flags.

Funtime Freddy was amazed and that made Michelle clap in joy. "

"Good idea,Funtime Foxy, let's do that.", said Funtime Freddy making Funtime Foxy giggle.

"Aw don't make me blush, Freddy.", said Funtime Foxy as her cheeks sting red.

The two were doing it for making Michelle and she smiled,giggled, and clapped in joy after they were done.

Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy were worn out. After all that they were sitting on the ground not doing anything.

"Boy, that was fun.", said Funtime Freddy.

"Yeah.", said Funtime Foxy. She looks down and sees Michelle crawling to her.

"She's like our little audience."

Funtime Freddy looked down at Michelle who was giggling every time she touched Funtime Foxy's nose.


	7. Chapter 7:Meeting

Meanwhile~

Circus Baby arranged a gathering between her,Ballora,Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy. This was to be a little meeting about what are they about to do with Michelle. Should they keep her or put her back where Circus Baby found her? After a few disagreements and arguments , Funtime Foxy ended it all by asking "Why can't we leave and go find her parents?"

Everybody stopped and looked directly at her.

"Funtime Foxy, remember what I said? People will not believe a bunch of robots, like us, with a baby?,scolded Circus Baby.

She looked hard at Funtime Foxy to make sure she remembered.

"But C.B ,what I was trying to say was, it's my idea we should go find her parents while everyone's asleep", suggested Funtime Foxy.

Circus Baby, Ballora and Funtime Freddy were speechless..

Funtime Foxy's idea caused their eyebrows to lift in shock ! Why didn't they think of that?

Well, they all know that is the reason why Funtime Foxy is sometimes called the smart one in the group.

"That's a great idea.", said Circus Baby.

Funtime Foxy felt good about the idea and had a cheerful look on her face.


	8. Chapter 8:Let’s Go

Outside~

The outside world was cold,quiet and dark at night. This made Funtime Freddy shake from head down to toe. He looked at everything. It looked so dark and creepy. Funtime Foxy couldnt take it anymore.

"Freddy, would you stop!?! ", she roared.

"Sorry.", whimpered Funtime Freddy. The group continued walking. Then,they stopped.

"Okay guys, first, we should never use a sound that could disturb this neighborhood, got it?" asked Circus Baby. Everybody nods.

"Good! Lets go and spilt up.", said Ballora, holding Michelle in her arms.

"C.B, can I go with Ballora? I'm tired of somebody chattering like crazy.",growled Funtime Foxy as she turned quickly to Funtime Freddy, who was having chattering

teeth and stopped quickly.

"So C.B, what do you say about the whole splitting up thing?",asked Funtime Freddy.

"Let's just split up right now.", said Circus Baby.

"Okay.", everyone split up to look for Michelle's house.


	9. Chapter 9:He’s Her Father?

Circus Baby and the others checked into every house. None of them were Michelle's house. At the end, the very last house, it may be Michelle's house. Funtime Foxy was about to ring the doorbell to the house, she was stopped by Funtime Freddy. "Wait, Foxy,maybe, we should check if there is a crib in the house.", said Funtime Freddy.

"Good idea, Freddy! We should check on that.", says Circus Baby. They tried to find a window around the house that they could see inside. That way they could see if the room has a crib in it. While they were finding it,Circus Baby spotted a window where they could see inside. Looking inside, a tall familiar man was sleeping on the couch.

"Wait, is that Eggs Benedict?", said Circus Baby.Circus Baby looks closely.

Michelle starts to giggle at the window.

"Wait?", exclaims Circus Baby. She looks down at Michelle, "Is he your father?"

she looked back at the sleeping Eggs Benedict. "No way!"

She breaks out running to the group.

"Guys! Michelle's father is Eggs Benedict!, blasts Circus Baby.

Ballora press her lips in shock.

"No way!", Ballora shakes her head.

That's what I said!" Circus Baby is still shocked.

"Then, it's good that we're doing a nice thing for him.", says Funtime Freddy.

"Yeah, let's wrap up the search.", Circus Baby let a few minutes pass. By the time the animatronics reached the side of the house, they finally found the window that had the crib inside. They put the baby down safely in the crib and quietly went back to their home.

A few years later~

Circus Baby and the others were on stage celebrating a little girl's birthday. Circus Baby was about to bring out the cake to where the little girl and her father were sitting at the table, the little girl turned to her father and said, "Daddy, look the robot! It looks familiar to me!"

Making her father chuckle also made Circus Baby realize that the birthday girl they are celebrating is Michelle! That made her smile as she puts down the birthday cake, and she gives the girl a smile, "Happy Birthday Michelle." . She said to her.

The End


End file.
